1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine peripheral structure, more specifically to a timing belt cover for an engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been well known that an engine is provided at one side with a timing belt which connects a crank shaft with a cam shaft for driving intake and exhaust valves at a predetermined timing. The timing belt is normally covered by a belt cover so that the timing belt is protected from being exposed to a dust or water.
There have been also known an engine mounting structure in which an engine mount bracket is arranged at a central portion of a side portion of the engine as typically known in so-called FF (front engine front drive) type vehicle. With this structure, the engine mount bracket is extended through the belt cover member for connecting a main body of the engine with vehicle body. It will be understood that there will deteriorate a seal property of a timing belt chamber defined by the belt cover due to an opening formed therein for the engine mount bracket.
Moreover, in an engine provided with a water pump at the front side portion wherein a drive shaft of the water pump projects from the belt cover member, there occurs a similar problem.
In view of the above, Japanese Utility model Public Disclosure No. 61-183444, laid open to the public on Nov. 15, 1986, discloses an engine peripheral structure in which a seal rubber is disposed between an opening of a belt cover member and an engine mount bracket extending through the opening and a shaft member of a water member is also disposed within the belt cover member to be driven by the timing belt.
It should however be noted that the structure disclosed in the Japanese publication limits a free design with regard to optimum arrangement of devices attached to the engine including the water pump and the engine mount bracket.